tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Crocket
Mr. Crocket (real name: Crock Kaboom) is a PRL Soldier goofball TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Shirosaki97. His theme is The Part Where He Kills You, from the game soundtrack of Portal 2. Appearance and Personality Mr Crocket is a PRL Soldier who wears the Battle Bob (Under his default helmet), The GentleMann's Service Medal and the Summer Shades. He also holds on to a rocket all of the time, this rocket he holds is actually his main form of attack, as it explodes whenever he hits a person with it, akin to the Ullapool Caber. Mr Crocket is a deranged, confused and potentially dangerous Soldier whose origins are currently unknown, all anyone knows about him (or himself for that matter) is that he wants to rid the world of "Mistakes of Nature". His life goal is to hunt down every one of these freaks (ironic because he is astonishingly weak in comparison to them). The way he identifies these certain freaks is idiotic too, he only looks at the person (or freak) in question and makes a decision depending on how the freak looks, this can lead to problems if the freak is positioned in a weird way and is mistaken for an abomination. Powers and Abilities Surprisingly, Mr Crocket is reasonably strong, as in his debut video, he manages to hurt and pin down the Nnnngh Sniper who accompanies Ambassador EnGeR, and was able to actually defeat the incredibly tough (defence wise) freak relatively easily. It's not just his upper body that has strength, his legs are incredibly strong too, as he managed to leap halfway across a room to land right in front of the Nnnngh Sniper's face (despite tripping over) and he leaped onto Nnnngh Sniper, overpowering him. Mr Crocket's most powerful attack comes in the form of a Handheld Rocket he holds all the time, he has decided to give the rocket the name of BlammoMan for some reason, even though that's not what the rocket is called. Usually when Mr Crocket has his opponent pinned down to the floor, he will smash the Handheld Rocket on the floor next to them, causing the Rocket to explode point blank, against any normal person this would kill them, as the rocket itself is a critical rocket, hence Mr Crocket's name, and it would do a reasonable to a serious amount of damage to any fairly strong TF2 Freak regardless of physical defence (unless the TF2 Freaks ability is an immunity or resistance against explosives or if the freak in question is very powerful). The Handheld Rocket after it explodes never seems to dissapear also, the reason for this is unknown. Finally Mr Crocket's final ability is his immunity to explosive damage, this is perhaps his most useful ability since he loves using his "BlammoMan" so much against his opponents, even the critical blast of the rocket (despite leaving him with a scorched look) doesn't faze him in the slightest. Faults and Weaknesses Despite him being a potential challenger who tries to fight freaks all the time, Mr Crocket falls short to freaks who focus on combat, this is because while he is a decent fighter he is never serious (despite his facial expressions sometimes) and therefore, never takes the fight seriously, all of his attacks are fairly slow and can be dodged by an opponent fast enough, and he is limited to the attacks he can perform at one time, having to rely on his strength at the start of the fight. While Mr Crocket is incredibly strong, his strength falls short to TF2 Freaks who also have an inhuman amount of strength, as their awesome power makes Mr Crocket's strength seem substandard. He is prone to pouncing onto people to get them into the position for blowing them up, while this move is probably his move powerful move outside his Handheld Rocket, it is very slow and very easy to counter, as anyone could move out of the way or just fall back and throw him off them in mid fall. Apart from his immunity to explosives Mr Crocket is only slightly more durable than the average Soldier. Mr Crocket is a complete idiot and can be outsmarted very easily. Notable Videos * EnGeR and Nnnngh Sniper Adventures - Mr Crocket Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:PRL Team Category:Soldiers Category:Weaklings